Invisible to Me
is the second episode of the first season and 2nd overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary With the absence of Captain Pruitt, Andy and Jack try to navigate how to work together, and a car accident on a rural road puts both the victims and the crew’s lives at risk. Full Summary JJ is trying to have sex with Seth, but her smoke alarm keeps beeping. It spoils the mood for her. She changed the batteries yesterday. As JJ craves an orgasm. He grabs the bat standing next to her bed and bashes the alarm. Andy is ordering lunch for Pruitt at the hospital while he's giving her instructions on how to behave at work. Battalion Chief Frankel is coming to the station. Ben drops Tuck off at school. Tuck is disappointed to find out that Ben won't be home tonight, because he won't be home to see Ben tomorrow night. Dean is woken up by Charlie the dog licking his face. He took Charlie because Tiffany's new place isn't big on pets. Since he lives on a houseboat, he can't let the dog out into the yard. Andy heard Pruitt will be released tomorrow, so she suggests taking off early tomorrow. Pruitt says Frankel won't like that, but Andy thinks she'll understands. Ben tells Tuck he's right down the street, so he invites Tuck to come over after class to show him around. Tuck doesn't reply and just gets out of the car. Dean then notices the dog wrecked his alarm clock. He checks his phone and realizes he's late. Pruitt reminds Andy that Frankel is strict. Frankel is her ticket to Captain. Andy has known Frankel for a long time, so she's not worried. Maya is pumped today. Andy is still getting to used to the lieutenant bars on her uniform. Maya reminds her that while Jack may have experience as lieutenant, Andy has the hunger. She can no longer think of Jack as her secret ex-boyfriend. He's her competition. Andy says she and Jack haven't spoken about the ring yet. She doesn't know what to call him now. Maya has a few ideas. Jack comes down the stairs, having overheard the smack talk. He asks Andy if she's ready. She is. Frankel comes in and tells them they are least exciting thing on her busy schedule. In the conference room, Jack pulls back a chair for her. She's not impressed. Frankel congratulates Andy on her promotion. She remembers earning her own brass. There was no one to help her out. She asks Andy to send her best to Pruitt. Frankel says she oversees a dozen stations, so she has no time to babysit them. They'll switch off being in charge each shift. They are both eligible for the permanent Captain position, but takes months worth of interviews and exams. They will be evaluated every step of the way, which starts today. Andy is up first. They follow Frankel out of the room. Andy wants to gather the team, but no one responds except Maya. Jack loudly yells, which grabs their attention. Andy then says they'll do air consumption drills in pairs today, with new partners. She teams up Victoria and Ben, much to Victoria's dismay. Victoria and Ben are about to get started. He better not bring her time down with Frankel watching. Maya and Travis finish up, so they can start. Jack starts timing them. They run up the stairs and onto the catwalk. They drop the line they carried up and start pulling up another line. Meanwhile, Maya and Travis are pushing and pulling a giant tire across the barn. Just as Victoria grabs the line she carried up to run down, Ben runs out of oxygen. She hates it. They didn't even make it to the tires, which is the hardest part. She even has half a tank left. He asks what the trick is. Being awesome, she says. On her way out, Frankel tells Andy she'll be back unannounced to see how things are progressing. Dean comes in and says the dog ate his alarm clock. He couldn't leave Charlie after Tiffany couldn't take him. Andy punishes Dean by assigning him to reception duty. He thinks she's joking, but she's not. An alarm goes off. Andy goes to put on her gear while Frankel leaves. Travis comes down the stairs and tells Dean it didn't take long for Andy to go from breaking her father's rules to enforcing them. Because of Andy's promotion, Maya gets to drive the truck and she loves it. She honks. Maya asks how it feels now that it's her first call where she gets to call the shots. She admits it feels good. It's a bit messed up they are this excited for a school fire. Ben, who's riding in the back, says it's really messed up and says it's Tuck's school. The trucks arrive at the school. Principal Linsley walks straight past Andy to go introduce herself to Jack. Linsley says it must be a false alarm, which happens regularly. They installed that gell that sprays when the alarm gets pulled, so they'll know who did it. She hopes Jack can shut off the alarm quickly so the kids can get back to class. Andy introduces herself as the acting Captain. Linsley realizes the assumption she made was wrong and excuses herself. Andy tells Ben and Victoria to do an indoor sweep. She puts the Aid Car on standby. Andy herself will check in with law enforcement. She then sees Ryan just arrived. Maya teases her. Victoria and Ben find the alarm that was pulled. There's blue dye all around. Victoria turns the alarm off. Ben is then greeted by Tuck, who's standing down the hallway with his back turned towards them. Ben wonders why he isn't outside and follows him. Ben catches up to him and asks to show his hands. They're blue. Ben asks why he did that. Tuck says it was the quickest way he could think of to get Ben here, no questions asked. Tuck takes Ben into the restroom where a young pregnant girl is in pain. Tuck needed Ben to help. He got towels. Victoria comes in. Tuck asks Ben if he can help. Ava, the girl, asks the firefighters not to call her mother. Victoria covers her up with a towel and examines her. Tuck's been keeping track of her contractions. Ava's mother is the principal, who pays attention to every kid but her. Ben inquires about Tuck's relationship to Ava. Tuck assures him they are just friends. Ava's boyfriend is at the orthodontist. Victoria informs Ben that Ava is fully dilated. She's excited to deliver the baby. Dean is bored at the desk. JJ comes in with a bag. He knows it's a smoke alarm. She says it keeps going off and she doesn't want to buy a new one. She says his girlfriend must have quirks, too. He says he doesn't have a girlfriend. Andy tells Ryan she'll give the all clear once the sweep is done. Ryan tells Andy that running things suits her. Andy says there's also Jack, who comes over to tell her the perimeter's clear. Andy walks off. Both Ryan and Jack know she's going to double check. Jack asks if she was also a perfectionist as a child. Jack replies she used to organize her Legos. Ryan thinks Jack's got his work cut out for him for the position because he's never seen Andy lose. Ryan walks off to answer a call. Andy and Maya are almost done checking the perimeter again. Andy is frustrated that the principal didn't recognize her as the leader. Maya tells her you have to take the power rather than wait for people to give it to you. As Andy talks about Frankel checking the report, Ben asks her to send in supplies. She replies she already sent the Aid Car away. Travis finds Dean fixing the smoke detector with JJ watching on. After she's introduced to Travis, JJ goes looking for extra batteries in the drawers. Travis notices she's not wearing shoes. He quietly scolds Dean for his urge to be the knight in shining suspenders. JJ can't find the batteries, but Dean tells her her detector's all fixed. She puts on her shoes and awkwardly leaves. Soon after, a call comes in for the Aid Car. Travis tells Dean to tag along. Andy finds out that the Aid Car is on another call already. She wants another one here right away. The principal comes up and asks her why she needs an Aid Car. Andy tries to dodge the question, but the principal doesn't let go. Ben tells Victoria that the Aid Car is 5 minutes out, but the baby is coming now. Victoria tells Ava to push, but Ava yells that she can't do it. Victoria tells her to sing The Little Teapot song in her head, because it's amazing what you can do when your brain is distracted. It's how she manages to stretch her oxygen tank to double its time. She starts singing. Ben joins her. They deliver the baby but are shocked to see that it's still in the amniotic sack. Victoria admits to never having seen that before. Ava asks what's going on. Ben explains it to her. Tuck tells Ava his father's an expert. Andy checks in over the radio. Ben says they need to clear the baby's airway the sooner the better. The baby takes its time to start moving, but as soon as they see a twitch, they start working to tear open the sac. They take the baby out and wrap it in a towel. It opens its eyes and starts crying. Victoria hands the baby to Ava. Andy needs a status update now. Victoria asks for the principal. The principal arrives in the bathroom with Andy. The ambulance is waiting outside. Andy asks about Ava. Ben says she's fine medically, but it's a lot to take in. Time will tell if she can handle it. Andy clarifies it was protocol to send the ambulance away. Ava begs her mother not to be mad. She goes to comfort her daughter. Ben, meanwhile, starts cleaning Ben's hand. They are going to hide this from Bailey. Dean and Travis arrive at the retirement home for Mr. Paige. They are greeted by Edith, who wants to visit Mr. Paige as soon as he's able. She reminds them Mr. Paige is nearly deaf. The firefighers enters Mr. Paige's room. He's stuck in the shower because his testicles got caught in his shower stool. He hopes they brought their clippers for the stool. They start taking apart the seat. Mr. Paige realizes they must be tired of coming here. Travis and Dean help Mr. Paige get dressed. He hasn't had visitors since they were here last week. Travis understands it must get lonely sometimes. He lost his husband in the line of duty. He was a firefighter, too. After he died, Travis ordered dinner and sat outside his place to wait for the delivery guy and talk with him for a few minutes. Inside the house, it was too quiet. Mr. Paige hates the quiet, too. It reminds him that he's alone. Dean tells him that Edith was interested in visiting, which cheers Mr. Paige up. Dean and Travis are returning to the station. Dean forgot that Travis went through the loss of his husband. Travis says it never really stops. He had his big love, so it's not the worst thing. Dean then realizes that Travis slept with the delivery guy. Travis says it was grief sex, which is different than Dean's flirting. In the dressing room, Victoria asks Andy why she sent the Aid Car away. Despite the fact that it was protocol, it left Victoria to deliver a baby on the bathroom floor. She's not mad. She understands it was just first day jitters. Jack overheard the conversation. Jack checks up on Andy in the Captain's office. He asks her what it's like to be in that chair. She feels like her father is watching her every move. Jack tells her not to mind what Vic said, because it was protocol. Ava and her baby made it to the hospital safely, which is what matters. They agree it's time to talk about them. She hopes that he doesn't feel like she went to her father behind his back. He would have done the same thing, although he might have given her a heads up. There's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition. Travis has taken away Dean's phone. Dean wants it back because he wants to hear how Charlie did in doggy daycare. Victoria expresses her opinion, but no one understands her because of her mouthpiece. She takes it out and yells that she's a grinder. Dean reminds Travis he doesn't take his phone away when he wants to order takeout. Ben wants them to keep it down so he can sleep now that they actually have the time to do so. An incoming call disrupts those plans. They rush to answer. The trucks arrive at the scene of an accident that resulted in an overturned tanker. Andy asks for Hazmat. She's informed that the closest unit is 20 minutes out. Andy assigns Ben and Victoria to the tanker driver. Maya and Jack have to divert the traffic. Dean and Travis have to tend to the car involved in the accident. Before he can walk off, she tells Dean she noticed he left the reception. Travis informs the driver, Shawn, that his door is stuck. His colleagues are going to pry apart the metal so Travis can free him from inside. Shawn doesn't want to die. His mother is still on speakerphone. She wants to know if his new boyfriend is coming along for dinner on Sunday. Shawn turns off the phone, which he immediately regrets since he might die. Travis promises that he won't. Victoria and Ben pick up the tank driver from the road, but they put him down to tend to a deep wound. They notice it's really hot. Victoria senses that something is wrong. As Travis and Dean are extracting Shawn, a colleague starts yelling to put him out as though he's on fire. It then dawns on Andy what's happening. She yells at Ben and Victoria to get the victim out right now. They need to clear the area now. She yells at Maya to get the foam from the truck and spray down their colleague. She instructs Jack to kill the lights on every rig. In the dark, blue flames appear on the firefighter's leg. Maya sprays him down while her colleauges are horrified to see the flames spreading, trapping Ben and Victoria between the flames and the tanker. Travis wants to use the hoses, but Andy stops him. It's an ethanol fire and water will only make it spread. They need the Fluoroprotein Foam, but Maya just finished it off. He has someone call Hazmat to bring them all the foam they can get. Andy explains that the chemicals in the tanker burn clear, invisible to the naked eye. Victoria calls for help. Victoria and Ben notice a small opening. They might be able to make it through, but the victim won't. So they are stuck. They start looking for something they can use. Travis is slightly panicking since his colleagues don't have their turnout jackets on, so they have no protection. Victoria instructs Ben to cover his mouth with gauze. Blue fire is sticky, so they can't stamp it out like regular fire. With the heat it's radiating, it will soon become too hot for them to breathe without burning their lungs. They cover the victim with foil and use the small oxygen tank for him. They also pour saline onto him and use whatever's left on themselves. Their patient's lives is tied to their own. The rest is trying to come up with something to evacuate them. Maya goes to check how far Hazmat is out. Ben and Victoria have done everything possible. There's nothing left to do but wait to be evacuated. The air starts to hurt. Ben reminds her of their drills so they can limit the air they are breathing in. The flames are now surrounding them on all sides. Andy shuts down the idea to use the ladder to bridge the flames, since it will be too high for Ben and Vic to reach. Maya shuts down the idea of using ropes since it would take too long. Hazmat is still 5 minutes out. Victoria notices her boot is starting to melt. The flames are creeping up on them. Ben looks Victoria in the eye and they start doing the Teapot dance. Andy tells Jack to flip the engine around and back it up into the fire. She's climbing up on the back. The group objects as the tires will melt, but she's made up her mind. Jack gets behind the wheel while the rest climbs onto the truck. The engine is driven through the flames. Dean and Andy climb off and help Victoria and Ben to load the victim onto the engine. The four firefighters quickly climb onto the engine, which manages to drive off in time. Back at the station, Ben can't believe he faced death and survived. Maya is helping him with the oxygen mask. Travis is listening to Victoria's lungs, even though she and Ben were cleared already. Andy talks to Jack about how amazing it was. Ryan and Pruitt enter the barn. Andy was supposed to pick him up, but Ryan heard about the tanker and figured she would be busy. He tried taking Pruitt to the house, but Pruitt redirected him. Andy thanks Ryan. Pruitt is very proud of his team. They made the news. He's never encountered blue fire like this before, so he doesn't think he would have known what to do either. He even compliments Andy and asks for the full story. Maya enthusiastically starts talking, but Victoria walks off. Ben goes after her. He finds her sitting on the stairs and thanks her for getting that teapot song stuck in his head. She says they did great. He agrees. She's never gotten that close to death before, which has left an impression on her. Tuck comes in, figuring he could take his father up on his offer for a tour. However, an incoming call leaves Tuck disappointed. Dean passes by and asks Ben if he's coming. Ben declines because his kid's here, but Tuck thinks he should go. Ben runs after Dean. Andy finds Jack in the turnout room. She says the shift's almost over, and she's anything but tired. He tells her it was a good day to be in charge. They agree they are a good team. She admits to liking bossing people around. He warns her he won't go easy on her when he's in charge the next shift. She wouldn't want him to. He tells her to get ready. She is ready, but wonders for what exactly. He replies for him to crush her. They stare at each other passionately, their hands almost touching. A cop leads Ben and Dean to the right apartment while Dean talks about his favorite place to go daydrinking, which is right outside the hospital. The cop says a concerned neighbor called after hearing a scream. Dean hears someone moaning in pain inside. He busts open the door. Inside, they find JJ lying on the floor after she fell off a ladder. She was trying to get to the smoke detector, which is still beeping. Dean insists he fixed it while Ben checks on JJ. Dean looks at the ceiling and grabs his axe. They are on the top floor. He asks JJ if there's an attic. She replies it's more of a crawlspace. Dean makes a hole in the ceiling with his axe, releasing smoke. Ben says that's not good. They rush JJ out of the room. Cast S191x02AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S191x02BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S191x02JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S191x02VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S191x02RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S191x02TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S191x02DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S191x02MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S191x02PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S191x02MrPaige.png|Mr. Paige S191x02JJ.png|JJ S191x02PrincipalLinsley.png|Principal Linsley S191x02AvaLinsley.png|Ava Linsley S191x02BattalionChiefFrankel.png|Battalion Chief Frankel S191x02Edith.png|Edith S191x02Shawn.png|Shawn S191x02Seth.png|Seth S191x02WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Tuck S191x02Cop.png|Cop Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Jack Axelrod as Mr. Paige *Brenda Song as JJ *Keli Daniels as Principal Linsley *Emma Loewen as Ava Linsley *Leslie Hope as Battalion Chief Frankel *Marla Gibbs as Edith Co-Starring *Jeremy Cohenour as Shawn *Caleb Alexander Smith as Seth *BJ Tanner as Tuck *Paula Rebelo as Cop Rescues JJ JJ's smoke alarm was still chirping even after she replaced the battery. Her boyfriend hit it with a baseball bat and broke it, so she took it to the fire station to be repaired. Once it was fixed, she took it home, but the firefighters were later called to her apartment when her neighbor heard screams from there. She fell off a ladder trying to check on the smoke detector. It was still beeping. Dean then noticed she had a crawl space above her apartment. He broke through the ceiling, which released smoke. He picked up JJ and they ran out of the apartment. School Fire Station 19 was called to respond to a fire alarm at a middle school. They determined that it was a false alarm, but Tuck led Ben and Victoria to Ava, who was pregnant and in labor. They were able to talk her through her labor, which came quickly. When the baby was born, she was still in the amniotic sac. They saw her twitch, so they pinched the sac to break it and got her breathing. Ava and the baby were then taken to the hospital. Overturned Tanker 19 was called to a car accident. They found an overturned tanker and called for backup. While they waited, they diverted traffic and checked on the passengers of both vehicles. They extracted the driver of the car, Shawn, but the truck driver had gotten himself out and fallen to the ground. They noticed it was hot in the area. Andy realized what was happening and had them turn off the lights. It was an ethanol fire, too hot to see in the light. They needed foam to put the fire out. The fire spread on the line of the spill, trapping Ben and Victoria in with the trucker. They looked through their supplies to figure out what they had to help him. They covered the trucker and realized they'd quickly be unable to breathe the air around them without burning their lungs. They put him on oxygen and doused him and themselves in saline. They each took a hit of the oxygen from the tank and tried to make it last. Andy made the decision to back the engine through the flames, pick up the three of them, then drive back out. Music "I Love You Like a Brother" - Alex Lahey "Dirty With Me" - Preshh Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.43 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on December 12, 2017. Gallery Episode Stills S191x02-1.jpg S191x02-2.jpg S191x02-3.jpg S191x02-4.jpg S191x02-5.jpg S191x02-6.jpg S191x02-7.jpg S191x02-8.jpg S191x02-9.jpg S191x02-10.jpg S191x02-11.jpg S191x02-12.jpg S191x02-13.jpg S191x02-14.jpg S191x02-15.jpg S191x02-16.jpg S191x02-17.jpg S191x02-18.jpg S191x02-19.jpg S191x02-20.jpg S191x02-21.jpg S191x02-22.jpg S191x02-23.jpg S191x02-24.jpg S191x02-25.jpg S191x02-26.jpg S191x02-27.jpg S191x02-28.jpg S191x02-29.jpg S191x02-30.jpg S191x02-31.jpg S191x02-32.jpg S191x02-33.jpg S191x02-34.jpg S191x02-35.jpg S191x02-36.jpg S191x02-37.jpg S191x02-38.jpg S191x02-39.jpg S191x02-40.jpg S191x02-41.jpg S191x02-42.jpg S191x02-43.jpg S191x02-44.jpg Behind the Scenes S191x02BTS1.jpg S191x02BTS2.jpg S191x02BTS3.jpg S191x02BTS4.jpg Quotes :Maya: Are you pumped? You don't look pumped. :Andy: How are my lieutenant thingies? :Maya: No, no, not thingies bars. Beautiful, shiny, badass lieutenant bars. Remember, Jack may have experience on his side, but you have the hunger, eye of the tiger. :Andy: Got it. :Maya: Hit the track, set the pace, take no prisoners. He's no longer your secret ex-boyfriend. He is your meaningless, faceless competition. :Andy: Ex-boyfriend? :Maya: Well, technically not ex-fiancé 'cause you turned him down, so... :Andy: We haven't even spoken about it yet. I don't know what label to give him right now. :Maya: I've got labels. Second place, nemesis, opponent. :Andy: Sometimes I'm glad I met you after you quit the Olympics. :Maya: Okay, worthy opponent who will lose. :Jack: Morning, Bishop. I'm assuming that smack talk was meant for me. ---- :Andy: Jack had to get everyone's attention this morning. The principal assumed I wasn't in charge. Am I not imposing enough? Is that it? :Maya: No one is gonna offer you the power. You have to take the power. Exude it and use it. ---- :Travis: You just can't help it, can you? You just have to be their knight in shining suspenders. :Dean: She came to me. :Travis: Addiction is not pretty on you. ---- :Travis: About a year ago, I lost my husband in the line of duty. He was a firefighter, too. After he died, I used to order dinner and sit outside my place, waiting for the delivery guy just so I could talk to him for a few minutes. 'Cause inside the house, you know, alone like that, it's just too quiet. :Mr. Paige: I hate the quiet. Reminds me I'm all alone. ---- :Dean: What you said back there, I forget you're still going through all that. :Travis: Never really stop going through it. Just gets to be less after a while. I figure most people might be lucky enough to get one big love. I had mine. It's not the worst thing. :Dean: You slept with the delivery guy, didn't you? I knew it. You're always giving me grief about helping out a few ladies when you've been doing the vegan stir-fry guy. :Travis: It was grief sex, and that's different. ---- :Andy: So shift's almost over. And I don't know about you, but I am anything but tired right now. :Jack: Good first day in charge? :Andy: Great first day. We made a pretty excellent team out there. :Jack: We did. We are an excellent team. :Andy: I'm not gonna lie. I didn't mind bossing people around. :Jack: Clearly. :Andy: Just get used to it. :Jack: Me? No, you get used to it. I'm in charge next shift, and I'm not gonna go easy on you just 'cause you're you. :Andy: Oh, I didn't ask you to go easy. I wouldn't want that. :Jack: No matter how good a team we make. See Also fr:Invisible to Me Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S1 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes